


Still Life

by fleshlycherry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Ficlet, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, they walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life

They are like favoured characters, played out over and over again in ancient, crumbling theatres.

“Will you walk with me, _nii-san_?”

He falls into step, three paces behind her as is his habit. She has long been accustomed to his refusal to walk beside her.

“You are angry.”

Of course he is; they both know she is being obvious, but it is their way. Everything must lie clearly before them.

“What happened was not my fault.”

“No, it was not, Hinata- _sama_.” She is silent for many minutes and he is filled with sharp satisfaction and hot shame.

“I suffer, like you do.”

Seconds later, he unwraps his fingers from her throat and again reminds himself that there is pain other than his own.

She calmly adjusts the collar of her kimono to cover bruises, old and new. “Someday, I’d like for you to see me.”

“I see exactly what you are.” The anguish in his voice is palpable, “You are beauty and light and everything that I hate.”

“How much more of our lives will you waste hating?”

“As much as I have to until I can look at you and not see _Main_.”

“Will you walk with me again tomorrow, Neji?”

There are any number of reasons, legitimate or otherwise, to refuse. He never has.


End file.
